


Desire

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and the Inquisitor have fun in the shower. (Can be read as any of the female inquisitors).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Her lips like velvet, as they pressed firmly against my own. Our breathes mingling, as she pulls away, starring into my eyes. It's moments like this, where I'm remind of why I love her. She's crazy out there, as crazed as the others. Yet she's crazed in her own absolutely perfect way. It's like I can fall deeper into her, as lips trail down along my jaw.  
“Sera” I murmur, trying to bring us back to ourselves. If I don't shower soon, I'll be left with no time to do so. A tilt of her head, tells me she's listening to my words. “Shower” I whisper, leaning in to steal another kiss. Instead of letting me go, she drags me up. I've no choice but to follow.  
The tiles of the bathroom are cold, even more so, as she moves away from me. Only for moments, her attention is diverted to turning on the shower. It's not long before her main focus is removing the clothes from my body. Her fingers work slowly, running down the from of my shirt, before diving underneath to run her fingers along my stomach. I can't help but shiver. They're slightly chilled, but even so, it's an amazing feeling.

My skin prickles, as her hands grasp my breast. A smirk crosses her face. She's devious and yet all the same, I can't help but let her do as she wishes. Sera's never cared for another opinion, fierce and strong in her ways. I love when it's dragged into our playtime. My shirt falls from my body, as I allow her to remove it. Curious eyes search mine, before lips trail my neck, peppering down along my collar bone. 

A soft moan escapes me, as she suckles a mark into my neck. I like when she does, marking me as hers. Reaching out, I tentatively began removing her shirt as well. The desire to feel her skin against my own, beginning to be to much to bare. “Please” I plead softly, my voice still low as a whisper. Her response is a shake of her head. I'm not use to her being this quiet. 

Stepping away, I remove her shirt from her body. “ Shower” I repeat, moving myself to work open the string of her pyjama pants. Sera shimmies out of her bottoms, revealing the cute pair of teddy bear underpants I'd bought her for Christmas. I can't help but smile at the sight. “I thought you didn't like them?” I question her. 

“Oh sod off” she mumbles, before a giggle escapes, matching smile crossing her face. Her words hold no venom and for that I'm grateful. It's nice to have someone to laugh and joke with. Kneeling down, she works down my favourite pair of pink shorts, a cackle leaving as she notices the lack of underwear below. “No underpants” she snickers, before moving back up. 

Our lips lock in another gentle touch, Sera backing up towards the shower. As I'm dragged in, I stumble into her arms. Gripping her to correct my balance, a soft laugh escapes me. “You're probably wondering why I called this meeting” I joked causing her to stifle her own laughter against my shoulder. 

“You're something else, buckles” Sera giggled out, before sweeping me into another kiss. The warm water cascaded across our bodies, every sensation heightened in our want. Moving her against the wall, a gasp escaped me as her leg wrapped around my waist. “Let's make this quick, yeah? Work and all” Sera suggested, moving her hands to grope my ass. 

Kissing her fiercely, I shifted her leg from my waist. Tongue and teeth trailing her neck, I relish in the little sounds it draws from her mouth. It's my favourite sound and the taste of her skin like Heaven. With one goal in mind, I move my tongue to her breast. Avoiding her nipples, I nip and suck on along them. Her impatience begins to show, as she squirms against me. When her mouth opens to draw in a breathe, I finally lock my lips around a pert bud, grazing my teeth along it and running my tongue across it. 

My name falls from her mouth, a desperate cry for more following after. If only for a little while, I tease her more. Every part of her deserves my worship, deserves me upon my knees, praying to her as though she's my personal goddess. Rolling her other nipple between my thumb and fore finger, I do exactly that. 

Soon enough, I find myself knelled upon the floor of the shower, eye level with my goal so close. The smell of her is heady and intoxicating, filling my senses with nothing but her. Running my finger along her clit, I watch as she shudders above me. “Such a tease” she whines, her eyes wide as she meets mine. Keeping her gaze, I flick my tongue to follow the path my finger carves. 

Leaning in, my tongue swipes across her. She's wet for me and tastes amazing. It's all her and I can't help but crave more. Parting her folds, I delve my tongue along her slit, drinking her in like fresh water. Bringing my hands to her sides, I pin her hips to the wall. Kneading into her flesh, I feel her throb against my tongue. Arousal swells through my body.

Keeping one hand pinning her to the wall, I drag my finger against her entrance. Feeling her flex, I moan softly. Sucking on her nub, I push my finger inside. She's already so open for me, just begging for me. I ignore the ache and wetness between my own legs. There will be time for me later. 

Her breathe hitches, before she's rocking against my mouth and hand. “Shit” she moans out, a hand reaching to grip into my hair. Her velvety insides clench around my fingers, as I push in another. We never last long and I know it won't take much to drag her over. With vigour, I thrust them inside of her. I want her to fall apart, I want her to cry out. 

“Yes, uuh” she moans, meeting my every movement, my every flick of tongue. As she clenches tighter, I hear her final cry. Her juices flow over my tongue, across my lips. Maker, this was what I waited for. Seeing her fall apart, it as if I've died and ended up in the Golden city. Without even a touch to my own arousal, I reach my climax. It was more then I could take and I relish in it. My own cries muffled by her folds, I move back. 

Resting my head upon her thigh, her fingers card through my wet hair. They're gentle and warm, a soft caress where we're normally wild and quick. I've become aware that I'll be late, but in that moment, I've not a true care in the world. “I love you” the words slip past my lips, before my mind catches up with me. 

“I love you, too” she answers back softly.


End file.
